With the continuous development of society, various types of portable digital devices have become essential to people's daily life, e.g. tablet computer, cell phone, MP5, digital camera, camcorder, etc. Tourists, field workers and long-term travelers find it very inconvenient to charge these digital devices when they are running out of electricity and therefore have to suffer tremendous inconvenience and troubles at work and life. Prior art backpacks do not allow charging; or a mobile power source may be provided in the backpack; however, it requires the user to remove the backpack for the charging and charging is disabled when the mobile power source is running out. Therefore, the prior art is inconvenient in operation.
Scope of the Utility Model
The present invention overcomes the foregoing defects by providing a backpack for convenient charging; it allows the user to readily charge the product to be charged while conveniently carrying the backpack during walking, without the need to remove the backpack and take out the power source. It also liberates both hands and brings substantial convenience to operation.
The present invention is realized as follows: a backpack for convenient charging, said backpack comprising a backpack body and straps connecting to the backpack body; the backpack body is furnished with a storage battery space to accommodate a storage battery unit; the straps are furnished with a fixture for fixing of the product to be charged and a power cable output port near the fixture. The backpack body further includes cable passage A leading from the storage battery space towards the power cable output port to accommodate power cable A; both ends of power cable A are connected to the storage battery unit and the product to be charged respectively.
When the product to be charged is running out of electricity during walking, put the storage battery unit (e.g. power bank) into the storage battery space, introduce power cable A through cable passage A, connect one end of the cable to the storage battery unit and the other end to the outer end of the power cable output port; it is only necessary to place the product to be charged into the fixture on the straps and connect it to power cable A for charging, without the need to remove the backpack and take out the power source. It also liberates both hands.
Further, said cable passage is located inside the backpack; said fixture comprises bags on the front side of the straps; said power cable output port is located above the fixture.
Further, the unit further comprises storage battery unit installed in the storage battery space and power cable A introduced through cable passage A.
In order to continue charging despite exhaustion of the storage battery unit in the field, the casing of said backpack body is furnished with solar panel; said backpack body includes cable passage B leading from storage battery space towards the installing place of solar panel to accommodate power cable B; both ends of said power cable B are connected to the storage battery unit and the solar panel.
In order to allow convenient storage of other products to be charged and charge them accordingly, said backpack body is furnished with more than one storage space to accommodate other articles and another cable passage leading from said storage battery space towards such storage spaces to accommodate other power cables.
To make it convenient for the use of a Bluetooth device on the product to be charged, the output terminal of said power cable A further includes a Bluetooth actuator to actuate and energize the Bluetooth unit on the product to be charged.